


Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted sub!Wesley in a daddy!kink scenario, so I wrote some.  Putting this in a category kind of ruins the surprise, but I figured I'd post it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

WARNINGS: Daddy!Kink

***

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," The voice was crisp and stern. "Join me in the great room this instant."

Wesley felt anticipation skitter across his spine as he came to stand in front of the other man. "Yes, father?"

"What is this I hear about a failing grade in mathematics?"

"It wasn't a fail, father. I passed, high marks as well." Wesley tried to explain, but fell silent at his father's baleful stare.

"But did you receive the highest marks in your class?"

Wesley shook his head, knowing father was disappointed. "I'm sorry, father."

"You'll have to be punished, I'm afraid."

"Yes, father." Even though Wesley couldn't keep the dejection from his voice, he turned stripping without complaint. When he was completely nude he stood awaiting his father's inspection.

"Have you been following the exercise regimen I set for you?"

Wesley nodded as his father wrapped warm hands around his biceps, squeezing the muscles there before skimming his hands lightly over the rest of Wesley's body. He shuddered at his father's touch, his cock growing hard. He ignored it, as father had taught him to do so long ago.

He couldn't help the little moan that escaped as his father squeezed and inspected _that_ muscle as well.

"Quiet."

"Yes, father."

Wesley tried to calm his breathing; in, out, in, out. Then his father's hand was at the small of his back, caressing lightly and Wesley had to bite his lip to keep from arching back into the touch. He watched as father walked around him, then settled on the couch.

"Settle yourself, Wesley." Father patted his lap, clearly indicating Wesley should take a position there.

Wesley groaned, shutting his eyes tight against the sensation as his cock rubbed against the soft twill of his father's trousers. He leaned over, arse in position for his father's hand. He could feel the rough calluses on his father's fingers as a hand caressed one of his cheeks, squeezing and pinching, and making Wesley squirm.

"Lay still." The command was quiet, but Wesley obeyed immediately.

His face reddened as he realized that he was leaving damp spots on his father's pant leg, his cock steadily leaking pre-come.

"What do you say, Wesley?"

Wesley swallowed against his own arousal, knowing that father would not permit him to come until the ritual was complete. "I'm sorry, father. Please forgive me."

"Good boy." His father's praise sent another thrill through him. He thrust once, pushing his groin hard against his father's thigh.

One more caress and then the hand on his arse disappeared. He held his breath, waiting... then the first hard slap stung his flesh and he was crying out.

"One!"

Then another.

"Two!"

Tears were rushing to his eyes as the punishment continued. The slaps were not overly painful, but the torture of having his hard cock trapped against his father's leg was agonizing. He wanted so badly to move, to rub his erection against father, that he felt nearly faint with desperation.

Father continued the assault, his arse turning a bright red with each additional swat.

"Eight!"

Nearly through, and Wesley was aware for the first time of his father's own erection poking at him.

"Nine!"

He moved, rubbing his body softly against his father's hard cock. Hearing the hitch in his father's breathing left Wesley with a very small feeling of triumph.

Finally the last hard slap, and Wesley was nearly coming.

"Ten!! Father, please! I’m sorry. I'll not do it again. I promise. Please, let me come, father. I'll be a good boy. Please!"

"Very well."

Wesley found himself lying on his back against the plush cushions of the overstuffed couch. His father loomed above him, zipper down, the wet tip of his cock poking from between the silver teeth.

"Yes, father, please."

"Spread yourself for me, Wesley."

"Yes, father." Wesley lifted one leg over the back of the couch and let the other dangle to the floor. He angled himself so that he could slip his hands beneath him and spread his cheeks for his father.

"Very good, Wesley. Such a good boy. You know that I hate to punish you, don't you, love?"

Wesley nodded, whimpering as he felt his father's fingers probing his entrance. They pushed in spreading clear slick along his tunnel and stretching him open. He moaned, arching up, giving his father better access.

"Now, father?"

"Yes, love."

His father's cock speared him, and Wesley was so far gone that the first hard thrust had him clenching and coming around the rigid shaft. He spasmed around his father's cock, pulling gasps and warm endearments from the other man.

"So good, love. Always so hot and tight. Such a good boy."

Father continued to thrust in and out as Wesley rode out his orgasm. And then father erupted inside of him, crying his name, "Wesley!"

***

Afterwards they lay together, tangled on the sofa cushions, kissing softly. "I love you," Wesley smiled cuddling closer to the other man. "Thank you, Giles."

"For you, love, anything."

THE END


End file.
